1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel 4-oximino-1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinoline derivative having antiedemic, diuretic and hypotensive effects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Extensive research has been continued for developing efficient antiphlogistic analgesics which are neutral or basic and therefore do not cause gastrointestinal disorders, ever since non-steroid anti-inflammatory agents, particularly acidic non-steroid anti-inflammatory agents, were found to cause severe gastrointestinal disorders.
The present inventors, after many years of research, have found a novel 4-oximino-1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinoline derivative which exhibits strong antiedemic, diuretic and hypotensive effects without causing appreciable gastrointestinal disorders, thus achieving this invention.